Mobile communication devices are becoming increasingly common and increasingly powerful. Mobile phones may comprise several peripherals such as cameras and near field communication (NFC) radio transceivers. Some manufacturers and/or food producing enterprises offer price discounts on purchases of related items. For example, a price discount may be offered to purchase both hot dogs and a preferred brand of hot dog buns to incent a shopper to purchase the preferred brand of hot dog buns. Some manufacturers and/or food producing enterprises may offer price discounts to use specific payment accounts, for example a specific credit card account.